


movie night

by another_2set_fan



Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26383117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_2set_fan/pseuds/another_2set_fan
Summary: It's just another regular movie night. Except it's not.
Relationships: Brett Yang & Eddy Chen, Brett Yang / Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	movie night

"Eddy~" Brett's sing-song voice rang from behind Eddy.

"Hm?" Eddy answered absentmindedly, his attention still on his laptop screen.

"Are you ready yet?" Brett chirped happily.

"Ready for what?" Eddy said, still not looking up.

"Did you forget what day today is?" Brett sounded disappointed.

"Uh…" Eddy finally looked up. He glanced at his watch and finally noticed it was the last day of the month. "Woops, sorry Bretty, I almost forgot it's movie night." He dumped his laptop on the table and stretched, "Yep, am ready now."

Brett beamed, "Which one should we watch?"

"Hmm, why not Endgame? You've been waiting for it for soooooo long and the online version is finally out." Eddy scratched his head, remembering Brett's impatient mutters every time he saw the Endgame trailers or posters.

Brett grinned and plopped down next to Eddy, waiting eagerly as Eddy set up the movie.

The movie started and they huddled closer to each other, cuddling for warmth. Eddy watched fondly as Brett clung onto his arm, whimpering in fear yet peeked through half-closed eyes as the movie rolled on. He kissed Brett's forehead gently as Brett snuggled comfortably into his neck.

As the screen darkened halfway into the movie, the reflection of the room became clearer. 

The beautiful smile on Eddy's face slipped away and tears slowly ran down his face. He stared at the single reflection of life on the TV screen. 

His own reflection. 

He stared blankly at the running movie, no longer able to enjoy it, just like he had done in the past few months.

"Brett…" He whispered sadly, shivering from the cold as he sat alone on the couch. They had a ritual to watch a new movie on the last day of each month. Eddy hadn't wanted to break the ritual since Brett...was gone.

But it wasn't the same anymore.

And it was so unfair. Brett had so eagerly waited a whole year for the movie to come out, but he could never watch it now.

Eddy sat there with his mind empty as the movie rolled to an end.

The Avengers might have won against Thanos, but at what cost? 

They had lost some of the most important people in their lives.

So had Eddy.

He lost Brett.

-end-

**Author's Note:**

> I know Endgame is like more than a year ago but it's useful for the plot eyy
> 
> let's be friends! - Instagram: [@twosetfields](https://www.instagram.com/twosetfields/)


End file.
